You Found Me, Baby  BlaineKurt Fanfic
by Brittany Legere
Summary: Blaine and Kurt romance! Goes from a little after Kurt transfers to Dalton :  Rated Teen for safety! First fanfic I've ever written. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

~I had been avoiding Blaine at all costs. If I saw him in the hall, I'd turn the other way, I ate in a different room each lunch time, heck, I barely even looked at him during choir practices. I can tell that he's confused, but I just can't bring this any further. I need to stop loving him, because I know he doesn't feel the same. I'm trying my best, but it's pretty difficult. Today during lunch, he found me. In more ways than one. ~

Chap 1:  
"Hey there stranger"  
I was shocked  
"Um. Hi Blaine, look I'm sorry I really have to.."  
"Can we talk?"  
I sighed. "Of course." Who could say no to that face?  
He approached slowly. "I feel like you've been avoiding me, and I'm not sure why."  
I walked past him: "I've been really busy, school work here is much harder, and I've barely got any time to do anything outside The Warblers."  
"You don't even look at me anymore."  
I didn't know what to say.  
"Are you mad at me? Did I do something wrong?"  
I kept going for the door, and he kept blocking me.  
"No, nothing's wrong, I just really need to get home."  
I tried for the door again, but this time as I walked past, I felt something. He grabbed my hand.  
"Kurt, please. All I ask is for five minutes, then I promise you can go."  
I turn around.  
"Kurt, I can't help but feel I've done something wrong."  
"You haven't done anything wrong! I promise."  
"Then why can't you even look me in the eyes?"  
I can feel my heart aching.  
"I really think we should discuss this at another time."  
I turn to walk out the door.  
"Kurt, I care about you."  
I reply, without facing him. I can't watch this train wreck. I can't believe I'm actually saying this.  
"I really care about you too. It's just... I don't think it's in the same way."  
There was a moment of silence.  
I turn around to see if he's still there, and he has that face on, that kind smile, the concerned look. He moves closer. We're only 30 cm apart.  
"What are you..?"  
"Shh."  
He moves a little closer, his eyes carefully asking me something. I don't move an inch.  
He's moving closer and closer and suddenly, I closed my eyes.  
He's kissing me.  
He's kissing me and I'm kissing him back.  
It feels like ecstasy.  
He pulls back, strokes my face, and gently lifts my chin.  
"Now darling, do you see how much I care?"  
I was completely speechless.  
He drops his hand.  
"Your five minutes are up, you can leave if you want to."  
He backs up, giving me space.  
I'm done processing. I'm done second guessing.  
After a moment, I take a step towards him, and  
hug him. He hugs me back and I've never felt safer, warmer. His arms are so protective. I'm happy.  
I take his hand.  
We interlock fingers and walk out the door, together.  
A couple. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:  
Lunch was amazing, better than amazing, but as always, there are classes after lunch, and choir practice after classes. My mind was a blur, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. It was one hell of a kiss.  
I got to my locker and headed over to the vocal room. We kind of made an unspoken agreement not to walk into Glee club and announce "Hey! The big homos are together now! Just thought you should all know." but he winked at me when I saw him, I must have turned 3 shades of red.  
Practice was unbearable, I just wanted to talk to him. Two hours passed, and finally it was time to go home. We met up at his locker, as usual.  
"Hey Blaine!"  
"Hey, nice pipes in practice today! I might have some competition."  
I smiled.  
"So, would you like some company to walk home with today? Completely your choice."  
Is he kidding?  
"I would love that."  
We stood smiling there for a while like a bunch of goofballs. We walked to the window, and saw snowflakes.  
"It's SNOWING?"  
"First snowfall of the year." Blaine looked up like a three year old on Christmas Day. I grumbled.  
"I hope my jacket doesn't get wet, I'll have to take it to the dry cleaner's for the third time this week."  
"Don't worry babe, it's just a drizzle."  
I blushed profusely, again. "What if the guys had heard that?"  
Blaine walked in front of me, frolicking as only a gay man knows how.  
"What if they had heard? You're not in Kansas anymore, Kurt."  
"I suppose you're right."  
He stuck his tongue out, trying to catch the falling flakes.  
"I take it you like the snow?"  
"Don't you?"  
"Sometimes."  
"What about now?"  
And it hit me.

Cold. Wet. Snow. Dripping down my face.  
He was so dead.  
I must have chased him for three blocks until I noticed I was getting my shoes completely soaked.  
And I didn't care.  
He was a fast runner. We almost got to my house until he stopped with his arms wide open.  
"Alright! I accept defeat! Aim and fire!" He closed his eyes, scrunched up his face and braced for cold revenge. Imagine how surprised he was to be greeted with a warm kiss.  
"You must be pretty special if you can make me forget about the wellbeing of my clothing."  
He grinned. "What can I say?"  
I draped my arms around his neck, and he smiled. And then, I swear he could have cried.  
Funny, how he thought I wouldn't get him back.  
"Oh god Kurt! That was down my back!" He twitched and ran in circles trying to get it out.  
"Well maybe you'll learn not to start a snow fight with me next time." I smiled and brushed my hair out of my face.  
But that wasn't it.

Before I knew it, Blaine charged at me and all at once, I was defying gravity.  
"Blaine! Put me down this instant!"  
"Nnnnope!"  
He carried me, bridal style, completely helpless.  
"Oh you're really enjoying this are you?"  
"I am, in fact!" He grinned and I pouted.  
"Now now, there'll be no sad faces so close to the holidays!"  
I smiled.

"Alright, which way?"  
Right. He'd never been to my house before.  
I wonder how he got this far.  
I pointed out my humble abode.  
"On Dasher! On dancer! On prancer and vixen! Comet and Cupid and, uh, I got sidetracked at Cupid."  
He laughed.

Once we got to the doorstep he let me down gently and brushed some snow off my jacket. What a gentleman.

"Is your dad home?"  
"Yep, probably."  
"Do you think he can see us...?"  
I knew what he was thinking.  
We both peered inside the window.  
"Maybe I should talk to him before he opens the door to find us canoodling."  
Blaine chuckled. He stroked my face and said: "Goodbye handsome. See you tomorrow?"  
"Absolutely."

He pranced away, enjoying a few more minutes of snow as he walked down my street.

The snowball melted in my hand. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3:  
I walked inside, and I swear I couldn't have been grinning wider. My dad was on the couch, watching football. He sees my joy and mutes the TV.  
"Lulu lemon sale?"  
I chuckled.  
"Dad, I'm not THAT happy."  
"What's got ya grinnin' son?"  
I walk in, turn off the TV and sit down beside him, still with a toothy grin on my face. I swear, I tried to say it slowly and calmly.  
"MEANDBLAINEARETOGETHER!..."  
"You and Blaine?"  
"Yes!"  
"Do I know him?"  
"He's the lead vocalist of Glee, he showed me around the school my first day."  
"Yeah I've heard you talk about him, but I've never met him."  
"We can change that, if you'd like." I was as giddy as a toddler without training wheels, and you know what? I kind of felt that way. Free.  
"What if he comes over for dinner Thursday? We'll have roast beef."  
"Blaine's a vegan, dad."  
He shifted uncomfortably. "But I thought he was gay?"  
Oh, my god, could that have been more embarrassing? I was as red as a lobster. "Ew dad no! Vegan is a dietary choice. It means he doesn't eat meat or dairy."  
"What does that leave for us? Lettuce? How does he survive?"  
"Don't worry dad, I'll cook." I clapped my hands out of excitement.  
Burt paused for a moment.  
"You know kid, you seem really happy. Like, really happy."  
I smiled. "I really am dad. I'm ecstatic."  
I hugged him tightly, which surprised him.  
"Alright, but curfew must be strictly adhered to! And I don't want your schoolwork to suffer!"  
But it was too late, I was already planning.  
"Ooh! We could make salads, and have some Cher playing in the background, a fruity dessert, and I can wear Marc Jacob, and we'll have to completely remodel the kitchen, and..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:  
~Ding Dong!~  
"I'll get it dad!" I rushed to the door, and opened it on a dapper, handsome, taken man. Taken by me.  
"Good evening, Kurt."  
"Hi! ... Oh, come on in! It's freezing."  
I took off his jacket for him.  
"I'm really glad you could come over."  
"Anything for you."  
Burt clears his throat.  
"Oh! Dad you scared me. Dad, this is Blaine, Blaine, this is Burt, my father."  
Blaine put out his hand immediately for a shake.  
"It's great to finally meet you Mr. Hummel."  
Burt shakes his hand.  
"There's no need for fancy names here, we're all family! Kurt, I think your uh, whatever it's called, is burning."  
"My soufflet!"  
Blaine hung up his jacket and followed me into the kitchen.  
"I'll be back you two! I just gotta check on the game."  
"No problem, uh, Burt."  
"Atta boy." and he went upstairs.  
Thank God the soufflet was okay. I forgot about it the moment the doorbell rang.  
"My, my."  
I took off my oven mitts and looked at him.  
"What?"  
Oh. I forgot.  
"I like your apron."  
"Hah. Uh. It's nothing." I took it off immediately. How embarrassing.  
"It's cute."  
He approached me just as he did in that fateful classroom, and  
"YEEEAAAAHHHH!"  
Blaine jumped out of his skin.  
"What was THAT?"  
I sighed. Thanks dad.  
"The habs are winning."  
Blaine chuckled.  
Burt thunders down the stairs.  
"In the lead 2-1! Wooooo! Kurt, our team's a-winning!"  
"Y-yeah dad. I could tell."  
"Hah, sorry Blaine. You'll have to get used to that if you're gonna be in this house for long."  
They both sat down at the table, set by Kurt. Everything matched.  
"Noted. I actually don't mind watching a few hockey games, I used to watch them as a kid, but they quickly got replaced with musicals. But I appreciate a good game. Especially if the habs are winning."  
"Really?" I had never seen that side of him.  
"Really." he winked.  
"Kurt, I approve." Burt smiled proudly. I was proud of him, he could have made this much more awkward.  
"And voila! Dinner, is served." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:  
The end of the evening drew near. To my shock, we watched the hockey game after dinner. Blaine and my father tried to explain all the rules to me. I still don't really understand what's so great of having the capability to put a puck in a net with a stick, but it was nice to see them bonding so much. The habs won that night.  
There was also a secret conversation when I went to the bathroom, but hopefully I'll hear about that sooner or later.  
It was nearing time for Blaine to go, and he called for a cab.  
"Well I suppose I'll wait outside, we both need our rest."  
"Well, it was great meeting you Blaine, you're welcome over here anytime. And remember what we talked about."  
"I wouldn't dare forget it."  
Burt turned to walk back up the stairs.  
"Dad, he shouldn't wait out there alone in the cold, I mean.."  
"Just go."  
He must be psychic.  
We did have to watch for the cab, so we both went outside, completely bundled up.  
"So, what exactly did he say to you while I was gone?" Blaine chuckled. "Well, we talked about how dreadful the soufflet was, and made fun of your apron."  
I hit him on the arm.  
"Don't joke! That took hours!"  
"I'm kidding babe." God, that killed me.  
"So what did you really talk about?"  
"Your father loves you very much."  
"Just tell me already!"  
"Well, we talked about your mom."  
"...Oh."  
"It wasn't really like that, he just mentioned her, and asked me to be kind to you..." he wrapped his arms around me "... To be trustworthy, and most of all, to be a gentleman. And honest."  
"As if you weren't any of those things before."  
"Well, ignoring all past experience you have with me, I want to promise you this."  
I looked up at him and waited.  
"I promise you to be faithful, to never leave your side for as long as you want me there, to be gentle, but not too gentle," I laughed "and to always, always love you for who you are. I promise."  
I snuggled into his arms.

The taxi approached, and I kissed him in reply to all that he had just said.  
We parted at the honking horn, and he whispered goodnight.

I watched him leave in that small yellow car, remembering our first encounter.  
Courage, is what he told me.  
Courage.  
Courage is what he gave me.

I walked up to my room, got ready for bed and checked my phone. I had a text message.

"Goodnight darling. I had a wonderful time tonight. I only wish it could have lasted longer.  
I can't wait to see you again.  
Yours, Blaine. 3"

I couldn't have slept better that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6:  
Ew. It's morning. At least there's no school. I slowly walked down the stairs in my boxers and t-shirt, sleepy eyed, ready for some tea.  
"Kurt, I think you should get ready."  
"What? Dad it's Saturday. Did you forget to cross out a day on the calendar again?"  
"Nnnnope!"  
"Then what's going on?"  
"Look out the window."  
I peered outside to see Blaine, leaning against his car.  
"Oh. My. GOD. DAD. WHEN DID HE GET HERE?"  
"8am. He assumed this would happen, and so he stayed outside. I brought him some eggs but he declined."  
"GOD DAMN IT."  
I ran upstairs.  
"Eggs are dairy, dad!" I shouted from my room.  
"Oh. Well." Burt shouted, "Atleast I didn't poison him!"  
I let out an angsty sigh. This was not supposed to happen, it takes me hours to get ready, what do I do?  
I talked to himself. "I have been training my whole life for this moment. Time for action."  
And I got ready in five minutes flat.

Soon enough, I came downstairs and went in a huff. I hate surprises. And then...  
I open the door, and I found a rose. He bought me a rose.  
I look up to see him smiling, and soon enough, I was too.

I skipped toward him.  
"Good morning Blaine!"  
"Good morning, love."  
"To what do I owe this honour?" I smelled my rose.  
"Oh nothing, just thought I'd take you out, if you aren't too busy."  
"Busy? I'd love to go... Uh, where are we going?"  
Blaine chuckled. "See, that's my only condition, it's a secret."  
"Oh come on! Do you realize how quickly I had to get ready?"  
"And you look gorgeous darling." He stroked my face, my makeup-less face. He called me gorgeous. I smiled.  
He walked around the car and opened the door for me.  
I walked around, and curtsied, mocking his gentleman manners, but I really do love them.  
We got in and started driving towards the forest.  
"Um. Blaine?"  
"Yes?"  
"You aren't kidnapping me, right?"  
He laughed. "I wish."  
And he pulled on to this small dirt path. The car barely fit, but he was a great driver.  
We got to a pond, and I was in awe.  
There were swans, everywhere. White swans, black swans, speckled swans. And a canoe.  
"This is..."  
"Do you like it?"  
"I adore it, but I couldn't help but notice the boat."  
"That is indeed a boat."  
I approached it cautiously as if it were a wild beast.  
"I don't think I could steer that thing."  
"I can."  
And he whipped off his jacket, and his t-shirt, to reveal a white wife beater.  
"Alright. You brought me here just for that reason, didn't you?"  
"Nope!" Blaine smiled. "Just a perk! Your turn!"  
I blushed. "Um. I don't have an undershirt."  
Blaine laughed. "I meant your jacket, silly."  
"Heheh, oh."  
I took off my jacket and put it in the car. I was bound to get cold in a t-shirt. Maybe another plan of his. Whatever, I was feeling adventurous today.  
We both got into the boat and Blaine paddled slowly, so he wouldn't hit the birds. He tossed me a bag full of cheerios to feed them before we got too far away. After a half hour or so, all I could see was water.  
"This is a little freaky. I don't like not being able to see land."  
"I can go back if you want!"  
"No, it's freaky, but, in a good way. I trust you."  
We smiled and stared at each other for a little while. Soon enough, the wind picked up, and it was getting even colder.  
"Looks like that snowfall the other day wasn't a one time thing." Sure enough, those damn little flakes started falling again. The beginning of winter.  
"Chhaaaaaarrrgggeee!" I yelled, pointing to land.  
Blaine went super macho and paddled as if he was racing. His muscles were everywhere. I attempted to paddle with my hands, I swear I thought it would work but it only made Blaine laugh harder and harder, to the point where he couldn't row.  
We finally got back and jumped into the heated car.  
"That was freezing!"  
"That was invigorating."  
I realized he still didn't have his shirt on.  
"So, do you uh, row a lot?"  
"At least once a week, but only recently."  
"So that's where those came from."  
"What?"  
I lightly touched his arm.  
"Oh, haha. Yep! I suppose these just come with the hobby. You like?"  
I blushed. I suppose that was answer enough, because he pulled me in towards him.  
"Oh my god you're so warm!" I clung onto him for life, seriously. And he sure didn't mind.  
We sat like that for a while, I was so comfortable. But to be honest the heat had gone and now we were both moderately cold.  
He started to drive again, and this time I didn't ask where. As long as I was with him, I knew I was safe. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7:  
We finally pulled up to a beautiful home, and I wasn't sure if I had just woken up or not. He was so comfortable, I might have fallen asleep.  
"You're adorable when you're sleeping, love."  
Yep. I was sleeping.  
"Where are we?"  
"My house."  
"Oh Blaine, I'm hardly ready to meet your parents, I had zero time to get ready today, I look like a slob."  
"Sshhh. Now for your information, you look stunning. And my parents are out of town."  
I smiled. "P'shaw."  
We walked into the house, and it was simply beautiful. Paintings everywhere, a white piano, a colourful kitchen. "This is beautiful, Blaine."  
"Thank you." He sat on the couch and I joined him, almost scared to ruin the fabric. "Where are your parents?"  
"My father's always away on business, I'm lucky to see him on Christmas, and my mother's probably gallivanting around Paris. (He says, in a French accent.)  
"That sounds lonely."  
He looks at me, smiles, and we begin to cuddle.  
"I'm not lonely anymore, am I?" I looked at him, and we kissed again, with the whole day ahead of us, and the sun just coming out of it's hiding spot. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8:  
"So, now that we've finished our boating adventures, what would you like to do?"  
"I don't know! What is there to do?"  
Blaine paused, and got up towards the DVDs. I reached for him under the blankets, but gave up, knowing he'd come back.  
"Casablanca... Titanic, and The Notebook. Yes?"  
"Oh my god yes."  
He raised a hand and went to the kitchen.  
I waited patiently.  
"Would you like anything to eat? I can't imagine you've had breakfast."  
My stomach was a little grumbly. I got up and let the blanket slink to the floor.  
I entered to find him taking out every breakfast food possible.  
"We've gootttt, eggs, bacon, ham, pancakes, fruit, waffles? Anything so far?"  
I moved towards him. "Mm, nope!"  
"Alright, cereal? Oatmeal? Um. Pizza?"  
I laughed and moved a little closer.  
"Nope."  
He looked exasperated. How cute.  
"What do you want babe?"  
I looked him in the eyes, and kissed him, for longer than usual. "Oh, I'm a breakfast food now?" "Mhm."  
I kissed him again, until my stomach made the loudest noise in the universe. Blaine laughed hysterically, as did I.  
"Maybe pancakes do sound good."  
"Alright. But you have to do something for me before I cook you the best pancakes in the world!" "Oh really?" Blaine walked over to the hooks on the wall, and, I knew it. He threw me an apron.  
I smiled. "Really?"  
"You look adorable in them."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
I put it on, and he smiled, pleased.  
"Happy?"  
"Joyous."  
He gave me another peck, and started making his pancakes. I tried to distract him by dancing around in my apron, and most of the time it worked, but I realized I should stop when he's actually frying them. I wouldn't want his parents to come home to a.. Well.. home made of ashes.  
After a while, he told me to go in the living room, because he was going to do something special. I removed my apron and followed accordingly.  
Five minutes later, he comes in, with heart pancakes, covered in fruit and whipped cream. (No dairy, of course.)  
How adorable is that?  
We ate them all up and started watching Casablanca. I had my last bites, looked over to Blaine and saw he had whipped cream on his nose. I burst out laughing, and couldn't stop. The poor boy looked so confused! Finally, once I could control my laughter, I kissed his nose, so he could see the whipped cream now all over my face. He got it and laughed. Blushed even, and that doesn't happen often.  
It was an awesome day. We finished up the movies and enjoyed more cuddles and kisses.  
I wouldn't want to spend my weekends any other way.  
When he finally brought me back home, he kissed me goodnight under the porch light. It felt good not to hide. I was so free, and so was he, yet he chooses to love me.  
I can't even begin to tell you how lucky I am.

[Sunday happened. I'm not gonna write about it. Nothin' special happens on Sundays.]


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9:

BLAINES POV

The school day went by fairly quickly, though I wish I had seen Kurt more. We had plans after school to head over to McKinley. Kurt hadn't emptied his locker out yet, and I didn't fancy him going to that place alone. We both knew it was Karofsky's territory now, and since the school board would do nothing of the matter, he needed protection. Karofsky brought back all sorts of bad memories for me. Kurt's situation was just like mine, and probably every other kid in high school. Either way, I wanted to be there. I wanted to protect Kurt, whenever possible.

I felt hands cover my eyes. "Hellooooo?"  
"Hi Blaine!" It was Kurt, grinning as wide as can be. "Are you ready to go?"  
"Yep!" Kurt paused. "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I tried to smile.  
Kurt closed my locker. "Liar, what's wrong?"  
I sighed. "I was just thinking about Karofsky. I hate what he did to you." Kurt looked down a little. I held his chin. "But I'm glad that it brought you here, so we could meet." He smiled. "Am I really such a pleasure to know?" I chuckled. "You can be a bit of a prude at some times, but yes." "A PRUDE?" He looked so shocked. "I'm kidding! Joking! I'm kidding babe." He pouted and walked faster til I grabbed his hand and pulled him into a kiss. Heh, I loved teasing him.

"Come on, we're gonna be late, McKinley closes early." Right. I forgot they didn't have residence there. We got into Kurt's SUV and drove over in silence. I could feel he was getting a little tense. "You know it's going to be okay, right? I'm right here." Kurt glance at me then looked back at the road. "You might have to keep reminding me of that." I rubbed his shoulder. His nerves were getting to me, and I was starting to get nervous, which was just silly, I've never even been here. It'll be nice to see the school Kurt used to go to.

KURTS POV

I can do this. Even if it does bring back some bad memories, it'll be worth it to see Mr. Schue and everyone. Atleast that's what I kept telling myself.

We parked and I got out immediately. "Uh, babe? You forgot to take the keys out." "Oh shit." He's right. I locked the doors and there the keys are, just dangling there, taunting me. Blaine wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry about it now, I can get my car later." "I'm just so distracted, I almost don't want to be here." He put out his hand "I'm with you, every step of the way." I took it. He was getting better at this whole comforting thing, I wouldn't have been able to do this without him.

We approached the entrance and I stopped, "Um. I. You know I don't mean to hurt you, right?" "Hurt me? What?" I felt bad. "We probably shouldn't walk in there holding hands." He just realized how unacceptable that would be here. "Oh my god, right, of course, I'm sorry Kurt." I smiled "It's okay, just control yourself next time." I winked. I did want to hold his hand, but I'd also like to live. If we saw Karofsky.. I don't want to think of what would happen.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10:

We both walked in, and it smelt just the same. Like fries and garbage with a hint of Axe. If there was one thing I surely didn't miss from McKinley high, it was that horrid smell. And then came along one of the things I missed the most.

"Kurt!" Mercedes leaped towards me and almost took me down with that hug. I missed her so much. "Mercedes, this is Blaine." She looked at me knowingly, how could I not tell my best friend about my amazing man? "I've heard a lot about you, Blaine." She smiled. "As have I, it's nice to meet you." Blaine put out his hand. Mercedes took it and pulled him in for a hug. It was unexpected, but I can see it made him laugh. "Come on you two, Glee just started, I'm sure everyone wants to say hello." Mercedes skipped along joyfully and me and Blaine walked behind. I took his hand. "What about..?" "Shh. I'm being courageous." I can tell he wanted to kiss me, but of course, he held back, considering our surroundings.

As soon as we were near the vocal room we heard a mash-up of Little Drummer Boy and Peace On Earth, one of my favourite holiday songs.

_Peace on earth, can it be? __Rum pa pa pum, pa pa pum._

We walked through the doors, and I swear to god I felt like a celebrity. They all stopped and screamed, and ran, and hugged me. Some of them even hugged Blaine, to his surprise. I was almost smothered by the attention. We started gossiping and gabbing til' we all noticed Mr. Schue, staring at us, with the most serious face on I had ever seen. We all stopped.

He broke into a smile, "Welcome back Kurt!" everyone cheered and gasped sighs of relief. It felt good to be home, around everyone in Glee. Nostalgia set in, as if I had started a whole new life. And I kind of have.


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11:

"So what brings you here, Kurt?" Mr Schue asked delightfully.  
"I'm actually just here to clean out my locker, I haven't yet and I didn't really want to be here alone, with Karofsky stalking the halls. Blaine squeezed my hand, and my friends looked down in disappointment. They wished this had never happened to me as much as Blaine had. The silence broke, and Mr. Schue kind of looked at me as if to ask "So? Are you two together?" I winked at him, and he understood, and smiled like a proud parent.

Mercedes came up to me. "How's life? How's school? How's everything? I miss you! There's no one else in this whole school that has a locker full of hair products that I could use." I laughed. "How about you and I do some Christmas shopping? And soon. I miss you too." Mercedes smiled "It's a deal! And Blaine, I'll be seeing you around?" "As long as Kurt will keep me!" I hit his arm playfully, and I looked at the time. "We should really get going, your song sounded lovely, but we have to get back to Dalton." I felt a little sad, and everyone else did too. All I could hear was a mixture of "I miss you" "Come back soon!" "You're like a superstar." That last one was Brittany.

I walked out of the room, knowing I had my friends still, but I couldn't help it. The hallways evoked some kind of uncontrollable anxiety in me. I guess it's hard to break bad habits.


	12. Chapter 12

Chap 12:

BLAINES POV.

It was great to see all of Kurt's friends. I wish I had time to get all of their names, talk to them, maybe get some funny stories about Kurt, but alas, we did have to hurry. It was like Kurt got tense every time we were in the hallway. His grip on my hand tightened. "Babe, are you okay?" "Yes." I knew he was lying, but this wasn't the time, thank goodness his locker wasn't too far. "I'm sorry, I just, I get the creepy crawlies whenever I'm in the hallways. I don't know why it still scares me, I mean, you're here, I shouldn't be afraid." I wanted to hug him, but that'd slow down the packing process. "We'll be out of here soon enough." And I helped him pack, so we'd be gone faster. I almost forgot the anxiousness, the fear that I used to feel when I was at my old school. It was all too familiar to me now.

We packed up all our boxes and went to leave. "Do you want to say goodbye to the gang?" He shook his head. "I just want to get out of here, as quickly as possible. I don't know why I'm so uptight." We turned a corner, and there he was. The big red jacket gave him away, and Kurt froze. Thank God the Neanderthal couldn't see a metre in front of him. "Kurt? It's alright, he's gone. Kurt?" "I-I-I.." I followed my intuition and took the box from his hands. I knew if I started walking that he would follow. I turned and coaxed him out of his paralysation. "It'll be alright, we only have ten more steps til the door. Kurt finally snapped out of it and ran out. He got all the way to the car til he realized it was locked. He cursed unintelligibly and began to sink down the length of the car, til he was sitting in the snow, this was so unlike Kurt. I dropped the boxes instantly and held him close. He sobbed into my shoulder and I rubbed his back. This wasn't going to stop any time soon. I quickly called Wes and David to bring my car, and their own so they could drive themselves back. He agreed without question, and Kurt kept on sobbing. Next, I called his father. During our talk after dinner, he gave me his cell number, in case I ever needed it. He answered worried, knowing I would only call in case of emergency. "Hello Burt." Kurt stifled his sobs as much as he could, probably wondering why I was calling his father. "Yes, everything's fine, we just had a little incident at McKinley, and I don't think Kurt's ready to go home just yet… No, no one's hurt, well, physically. Thing is he locked his keys in the car. We have residence at Dalton, I was just wondering if you minded if Kurt stayed there the night… Yes, we'll most definetly call you in the morning." He mentioned our discussion, and was happy that I seemed to be keeping up my end of the bargain. "Of course Burt, I'll talk to you later? Alright. Bye." Kurt was almost silent as my car drove up. I picked him up like a baby, and he cuddled into me, still gasping a bit for air from crying so much. The headlights shone on us, and I held him tighter. I almost forgot the boxes sitting on the curb.


	13. Chapter 13

Chap 13:

"Thank you, Wes. Tell David I said the same." Wes stepped out of the driver's side. "No problem. Is there anything else I can do?" "No, I'm fine from here on out. Except, maybe don't come into my dorm tonight. And no, now would not be the time to make a dirty joke. Wes nodded and ran off towards David's car. I opened up the passenger seat door and placed Kurt inside the car. He didn't want to let go, and protested for a second or two, til I kissed him on the head and he knew he was safe. I quickly put the boxes into the trunk, not wanting Kurt to be alone for even a minute, and hopped into the driver's seat. I realized he hadn't put his seat belt on, he was barely moving on his own, and so I reached over and did it for him. I hope to God he snaps out of it at some point, I was so worried. I just wanted to be at Dalton with him, holding him, letting him now I would never leave.

I probably broke a few laws getting to Dalton, but I didn't care. Kurt was more important than a speeding ticket right now. We got out of the car, and he unbuckled himself. I sped around to the other side of the car, only to catch him as he tried to walk on his own. It's a good thing I started rowing. He wasn't heavy, but I wasn't strong. People looked at us a bit, but if anything they nodded in respect. They knew not to ask, at least not yet. I hardly knew how to handle this myself, it hurt me so much to see him in this pain, I don't ever want him to have to go through this again. For starters, I put him on the couch, and he just sat there. Motionless. I sat beside him, trying to tell what he was thinking. He looked me in the eyes, and almost pounced on me to cuddle. I suppose this was the only amount of comfort I could give right now. There's nothing I could say that would make this better, but just being here with him. I hope that was enough.

KURTS POV

I was so embarrassed. I can't believe I broke down so easily, so quickly, and so totally. Especially in front of Blaine. I felt his heartbeat match up to mine, I'm not sure how long we've been sitting here, but it felt good. I wouldn't know what to say.

I'm thankful he brought me here tonight. I did NOT want to be alone at home after that. It's like somewhere deep down I thought Karofsky would actually kill me if he saw me again. I was the cause for his suspension, after all. Not that he would care about missing a few days of school. I didn't even want to think about this anymore. I felt Blaine shift a bit. "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable? I can sit up." Blaine looked shocked. "It speaks!" That made me smile a bit. How did he do that? "No, I wasn't uncomfortable at all. You're quite comfortable. I was just wondering if you were hungry at all." Wow. I was hungry. I guess my emotions blocked out my stomach. "What do you suggest we do?" "Whatever you want, baby." I wiped my eyes. "I don't really want to be seen in public. God knows it's embarrassing enough that I cried in front of you." Blaine played with my hair. "Don't worry about it, I'm only glad you aren't crying anymore." I cuddled into him. This was so cozy.


	14. Chapter 14

Chap 14:

My heart finally started to calm itself down from the prior events at McKinley. We shared a quiet moment, until I sat up immediately blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Pizza!" Blaine laughed. "You scared me there. Pizza it is!" Blaine got up to order it in, with a salad for himself. I felt kind of like a pig, but I almost didn't care. I needed comfort food.

He hung up the phone. "It'll be here in 10." "10 minutes? That fast?" Blaine chuckled. "I told Wes I'd give him twenty bucks if he got me a pizza in five minutes, but he's not gonna make it. We laughed. Wes was ridiculous. "Wait, wasn't Wes at McKinley? How'd he get back if we took your car?" I suddenly remembered that Blaine wasn't the only one there with me in the snow and cold. "He got a ride home with David." "Oh. Alright. I want to thank them, but I don't know what to say." Blaine moved a stray hair out of my face. "I already did, no worries hun. Tonight's all about you." My heart was still a little startled, but he was being sweet. I kissed him quickly, and he understood. I really could never pay him back enough, but hey, I could try.

Wes came to the door, 7 minutes had passed. "Come on dude! I totally made it. That was just 2 extra minutes to make the pizza perfect for you." Blaine laughed, gave in, and slipped him a ten. "Goodnight Wes!" "Night lovebirds." Blaine blushed a little. How adorable. He came back in with a huge pizza and salad for himself. "Oh goodness, I don't think I can finish that pizza all by myself." I opened the box. Blaine sighed. "I suppose you don't have to worry about that now," he laughed "looks like Wes and David took their share. I'm getting my ten bucks back." I laughed. I really wish I knew them better, they seemed like fun.

We ate quickly, I guess heartache and tears makes me hungry, and then we kind of looked at one another, wonderin' what to do. In a room all alone. For the whole night.


	15. Chapter 15

Chap 15:

BLAINES POV

Kurt looked at me with this curious eyes. That killed me, each and every time. I wonder if he knew what he was doing.

"So… What should we do now?" We both chuckled, because we were both thinking the same exact thing. "Kurt, I hope you know that I didn't bring you here to take advantage of your weak emotional state." Kurt smiled. "No, you brought me here to replenish it, and for that I thank you." He kissed me.

We both stood up and Kurt started moving me towards the bed. I was not expecting this, at all, especially tonight. We laid down. "Kurt are you sur-?" "Shh." He kept kissing me. "Cause I mea-." He kissed me again, interrupting me. Well. I guess that meant it was okay. I moved to get comfortable. "Is that okay?" "Yes, now shush so I can kiss you."  
Everything was perfect, until, of course,

"MUAAAH"  
"OH GOD"

Wes and David were at the door. Kurt and I rolled our eyes, and I opened the door. "I see you understand the meaning of Do Not Disturb quite well."  
"Yep!" They were grinning like idiots. "Can we come in? We've got Priscilla." I turned towards Kurt. "What do you think? Shall we grace them with our presence?" Kurt laughed. "They've got Priscilla, I can't turn that down." And so all of a sudden it was a movie night.

KURTS POV

We snuggled up as Wes and David sat on the floor. _The Adventures of Priscilla: Queen of the Desert_ was not something any sane gay man could pass up. Wes and David were, surprisingly engrossed, even though they're as straight as uncooked spaghetti. I whispered in Blaine's ear, so that they couldn't hear a thing.

"You know, earlier?"  
He chuckled. "You think I'd forget?"  
"Just saying, I would have topped you."

Blaine burst out laughing, and Wes and David looked back, confused.  
I blushed. But what? It was true!

Priscilla ended and the night came to a close. Wes and David made their way out the door, reciting innuendos and dirty jokes a plenty.

We thought about picking up where we left off, but we were both so tired now. The movie tuckered us out. We both got ready for bed, and I borrowed some pajamas from Blaine. I liked wearing his clothes, they smelt like him.

We went to bed, like an old married couple, and cuddled til we fell asleep.

I wouldn't have been able to get through tonight without him. He's perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

Chap 16:

"Good morning, darling."  
Blaine opened his eyes sleepily. "Wha-?"  
"Well that's attractive."  
"Kurt! Hi Kurt! I love you."  
Wow, this was adorable. He must still be half asleep.  
"I love you too, goofball. Ready to get up?"  
"5 more minutes." I kissed him.  
He paused. "2 more minutes?"  
I kissed him again, this time more intense.  
"I'm up! I'm up!"  
He jumped out of bed, and fell over onto the floor.  
"Caffeine, dear?"  
"As soon as possible." He sighed.  
This was an amusing way to wake up.

I was already dressed, and had been watching him for a while. He was adorable when he was sleeping, and even more so when he was awake.

"I'm gonna go to Starbucks, okay?"  
"Mhm." He was still hanging off the bed.

I helped him up and kissed him on the forehead before he left.

BLAINES POV

I got up from the bed, still in a sleepy daze, and tried to get dressed. I had just started putting on my shirt, when I realized. Oh my god. I told Kurt I loved him. He said he loved me back? Crap! Why did I do this while I was half asleep? I've ruined the first time saying I love you to Kurt! God what am I going to do? I- Kurt walked in the door.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so I guessed coffee, because it has the most caffeine in it. Are you conscious?" He looked up and chuckled. "You might want to put on some real pants." Oh. I was still in my boxers. I didn't even know what to say, I was still stunned that I had said I love you.

"Are you alright?" I probably looked ridiculous. I put on my pants, took a swig of my coffee, and sat down, Kurt sitting next to me. He looked very confused. "I.. I said I love you while I was half asleep." I smiled a little. "I feel like I ruined the moment." Kurt looked relieved. "God, it was just that? I thought you had lost your voice or something! Here." He climbed back into bed, just as he was, and patted beside him. "Do over! Come on!" I smiled, but as silly as this is, it made me feel better. I went back under the covers. "Alright, Good morning darling!" "Good morning Kurt! Did you sleep well?" We acted like a 50's family, it was hilarious. "I slept just fine!" Kurt got up and walked around the bed. "Would you care to get some energy?" He handed me my coffee. "Gosh golly gee, I would love to!" I took a sip, put down my cup, and looked at him, seriously. "Kurt, I have to tell you something." Kurt smiled. "Yes?" "I… You know that warm feeling you get inside, when you're nervous, and excited, at the same time?" Kurt looked down and blushed. "I love you. And I've never felt this way before. I really love you." He grinned, and threw himself at me in a huge hug. "I love you too, baby."

There. That was better. 


	17. Chapter 17

Chap 17:

KURTS POV

"So, it's Sunday, where do you wanna go?"  
And then it hit me. It wasn't Sunday. It was Tuesday. Blaine realized at the exact same time. "Oh, shit." We were going to be late for classes. We both went into overdrive, trying to get ready as soon as possible, which seemed, impossible. I had to completely change, because I wasn't in my outfit, as did Blaine. We spoke while running around the room, stressed to the max, but faster than lightning. "My car is still at McKinley!" "We'll pick it up after school." "And all my stuff is in your car." "We'll get that too. I need my ten bucks from Wes!" "You can get THAT, during classes. Oh my god I have to call dad!" Blaine checked his watch. "You've got 5 minutes, if you talk while you walk. "Shit shit shit shit shit." We got our books and started walking to class, both looking like hot messes. "Yeah, dad I'm fine now, look, I really have to go. I know it was last minute, I'm gonna be late for class though. I swear I will call you as soon as I can. Okay, bye." We got to the point in the hallway where we usually split. "Well, that was some morning Kurt, let's do it again." I chuckled. "I love you." Blaine blushed furiously. "I love you too, beautiful." He kissed my forehead and we both ran off to class. I stepped through the doorway just as the bell rang. Phew. 


	18. Chapter 18

**First of all, thank you all ****so much**** for even wanting to read more of this! I never expected this sudden story subscribing and favourite-ing. I'm very glad you all enjoy it as much as I do! Here's Chapter 18! I might put up 19 tonight, I might not. Review if you have the time! I'd love to hear your input ****, and thanks again. It means a lot.**

Chap 18:

BLAINES POV

I was late to class, which was annoying, but completely worth it. Saying I love you to Kurt was something I waited months and months on end for, and I finally got to say it. I love you. Three words couldn't mean more to me.

"Wes, hand it over." "What? What'd I do?" Wes and David snickered, obviously acting innocent. "You stole my pizza, and you interrupted, um…" "Oh, what did I ever interrupt Blaine?"

I blushed and sat down in my seat, it wasn't worth it.

Class went by quickly, and as Ms Smart was one of the directors of the Warblers, and about half of them were in this class, she usually did some Warbler announcements for the last five minutes, knowing news would spread like wildfire in this school.

"Now, you all know that it's February, and you know what happens in February." The guys all made inappropriate sounds, and Ms Smart waited for them to settle down. "Every February, each Warbler can choose to sing a song for another for Valentine's Day, in a celebration of love of any kind. Friendship, family…"

"Boom chicka wow wowwwww" was heard from the back of the classroom.

She gave up.

"See you all Tuesday!"

"Yes, Ms Smart."

I ran out of the room, soaring through my iPod. I had to choose the perfect song.

"Blaine!" I jumped five feet in the air. "Kurt!" I squeaked.

"Gosh you're a nervous wreck today." "Uh, yeah, haha, did you hear about…?" "Yeah," Kurt blushed. "Valentine's day songs, how sweet. I think I'll most definitely sing for David, he's so romantic!" My jaw dropped to the ground. "Pizza boy's accomplice? How dare you!" "I don't know… Just the smell of cheese on a man..." He practically busted his gut in laughter. "I'm kidding, babe. You know there's only one person I'd want to sing for." "The Easter Bunny?" "Oh, what, is that your new nickname?" Kurt said with a completely serious face. I chuckled, blushed and started singing to him a song only fit for an easter bunny such as myself.

_Who can take a sunrise__  
__Sprinkle it in dew__  
__Cover it in chocolate__  
__and a miracle or two?___

_The candyman__  
__The candyman can__  
__The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_

By this time we had gotten to the car, setting out for McKinley for Kurt's car, and the boxes in the trunk had to go too.

I finished the last note as we entered the car.

"You're sweet." Kurt said, and we chuckled at the pun.

And then we sat alone, in the car. Thinking about what we were about to do.  
I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to go home.

I wanted him to stay at Dalton, with me.


	19. Chapter 19

Chap 19

BLAINES POV

I started driving, even though I didn't want to. I did not want him to go home, and I felt so selfish. He had a life back home, family and friends. It was foolish how attached I'd grown to him in one night.

"I hope my car's alright. I mean it hasn't snowed, but it's chilly. Wait! We don't have the key!" "I already called your Dad, Kurt. He's meeting us there." Kurt looked shocked. "Is he going to break my windows to get it?" I chuckled. "I think he would probably have a spare." "Oh, uh, right." He looked away, seeming disappointed.

"You know, it's an awfully long drive. It's a shame you didn't live closer to Dalton, gas must cost you millions."

KURTS POV

He was right, gas was expensive, and I felt horrible for it. I mean, dad got a discount, considering his job, but still. After giving up their honeymoon? I didn't want to spend another penny. Carole and Finn had gone off to Italy shortly after the marriage though. Something about a football scholarship, so the trip was free. I wish they'd come back though, I do miss them. But do I miss them as much as I'd miss Blaine? I don't want to go home tonight.

We pulled in at McKinley and my dad waved a friendly hello. He still seemed a little protective of me with Blaine, but it's understandable.

Blaine got out of the car, "Burt! How have you been?" and they hugged, like old pals! I got out of the car. "Hey kid! Having car trouble, are we?" he slapped my shoulder. "Hey dad, I missed you. Yeah, do you have a spare key?" "No, son, I have three." Blaine chuckled, and I glared at him, but hey, without dad's keys I'd be in much more trouble. I'd have to stay at Dalton another night, alone, with Blaine. And you know, that'd be such a pity…

I held my breath, and Dad opened the door easily, unfortunately.

"Thanks so much Burt! I will definitely remind Kurt to take his keys out of the ignition from now on." Was that disappointment in his eyes? Had he been hoping for the same thing?

"No problem boys. So, Kurt, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Well, I can spare a few minutes." I chuckled and took his arm, glancing back at Prince Charming.

"I know where you want to be right now."  
"What?" Did I speak my thoughts out loud? I didn't think I did!  
"I can see it in your eyes, you want to live at Dalton, with the rest of them."  
I paused a moment, and then it was like word vomit. "I'm so sorry Dad! You know I love you, and Carole, and Finn but it's just! I want to be closer to my friends, and I know gas money is costing you plenty and I wouldn't want to after all that you've done and I j-"  
"Son, I want you happy, and I'll do anything to make that happen."  
I was verging on tears.  
"I don't deserve you Dad, you're amazing."  
And he pulled me into a hug.  
"Just, be careful. This Blaine guy is, he's really nice. And I want to trust him..."  
"I know, Dad."  
We broke apart, and headed back to the confused, but polite, Blaine.  
We were both smiling.  
"So, Blaine. About that whole Dalton residence, thing?"


	20. Chapter 20

Chap 20

BLAINES POV

"Wooooooooooooooooooooo!" David, Wes, and I were carrying Kurt through the dorm hallways. It was great to finally have him here, under the same roof. We miraculously found him a room without a roommate. I think it was an extra, but we pulled a few strings. I would have had him room with me, but as we aren't in the closet, administration was a little hesitant, and it's good enough for me to just have him here.

Maybe we can sneak sleepovers sometimes too.

"Guys! Put me down!" we carefully put him down and quieted down a bit, it was just too exciting! I put my arm around Kurt and he blushed. "I still have to get all my stuff from home. At least I have enough for tomorrow."  
"Yep! And you can borrow stuff from us any time!" Wes and David were delighted to have a newbie in the dorms. "I wouldn't be caught dead wearing anything from your wardrobes, no offense." I chuckled as Wes and David acted like they'd been stabbed. It was going to be a good semester. We got to Kurt's door.

"Now, now. No visitors yet! If we're singing Valentine's songs tomorrow, I have to be prepared." Wes and David shuffled away. "So, you're gonna sing a sonnnnggg? Is it for meeeeeee?" I whined. "Maybe, if you play your cards right." Kurt winked at me and shut the door. I grinned like a fool, and skipped down the hall. Time to prepare my own song!

I walked into my room, (another room without a roommate), and get attacked by the two Gremlins (Wes and David). They covered me with covers. How ironic.  
But this, my friends, was fate.  
"PERFECT!"  
Wes and David helped me out.

"Um, dude, are you alright? Did you hit your head?"  
"No, not at all." I brushed myself off.

"I have the perfect song for tomorrow."


	21. Chapter 21

Chap 21

- 2 am -

"Urnghh…" I woke up to music across the hall.

"What?"

I got up from bed, rubbed my eyes, and opened the door, carefully. It wasn't an odd occurrence for pranks to be pulled at this time of night, like that time they woke me up with the death march and locked me outside. Oh, that was so much fun.

I ventured forth as there were no people in the hallway. I moved towards the music, and realized it was coming from Kurt's room. Knowing he was here made me smile, even if I couldn't see him. I could… Well, I could hear him. He was singing.

_Say there's no future, for us as a pair.  
And though I may know, I just don't care._

I knocked at the door, and the voice stopped.  
"Shit!" I heard a loud boom and the sound of things falling over.

"Um, Kurt, are you okay?"

He opened the door. "Oh thank God, I thought you were a teacher. Um. What are you doing up this late?"

"Don't you mean early? I heard music."

"Oh I'm so sorry, am I too loud?" He turned down the instrumental track.

"No, not at all. Actually, I'd like to hear it, if you don't mind." I scratched my head, still a little tired.

"Well, you'll just have to wait for uh, I guess later today then, won't you?"

He tried to say it with attitude but I could tell he was sleepy too.

I smiled. "Don't stay up too late now, starlet." I kissed his forehead and he blushed and closed his eyes.

"You missed."  
"What?"

He held my face and kissed me on the lips, soft sleepy kisses. It was romantic.

We broke apart, and I waved goodbye and headed to my room's door. I looked back, to see him still watching, and smiled to myself as I walked inside. I missed him already.  
I can't wait for tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Chap 22

KURTS POV

*Beep, beep, beeeeep*  
_  
__Sun's up__  
__A little after twelve__  
__Make breakfast for myself__  
__Leave the work for someone else__  
_

I got up to my iPod stereo alarm clock, ready for the day! It may have been early, but I needed to get up to embrace this beautiful day, and of course, prepare for my song.

_People say__  
__They say that it's just a phase__  
__They tell me to act my age,__  
__Well I am_

I quickly got up and put on my outfit that I chose for today's special occasion, and started moisturizing. I really hoped Blaine would like it, and I hope he didn't notice what song it was last night when he inconveniently interrupted.

_On this perfect day,__  
__Nothing's standing in my way___

_On this perfect day,__  
__When nothing can go wrong_

But that kiss… That was a welcome interruption.  
I heard a knock at my door.  
"Only come in if you have coffee!"

Blaine opened the door with Starbucks, already dressed in his uniform, with a tie draped around his shoulders.

"Ooh, good morning babe!"

I kissed him on the cheek. "Good morning Kurt! Here's your coffee." "Well aren't you just convenient?" I finished up and was ready to go. "Oh, Kurt you forgot your tie." He put down his coffee and put on my tie for me. "You seem to have forgotten your own." And so we stood there putting on each other's ties. I don't know why, but it seemed like a very nice moment to me. I'm glad I came here. We stared at each other happily for a bit, til we realized it was time for class. I downed my coffee and walked arm in arm with Blaine to English. This was a great way to wake up, but I was really just excited for the Warbler's meeting.

BLAINES POV

All the Warbler's gathered in the auditorium, some with sheet music, and others filled with excited chatter. Our February Valentine's singing meet up was always fun, and it was great to listen to each individual Warbler every once in a while, and get to know people's music taste. We all sat down to wait for Ms Smart and Mr Beckenheimer took the stage. Usually we use the vocal rooms for meet ups and practice, but on special occasions we get the stage, and I think it makes the performance ten times better being up there.

"Now, you all know how this works. You sign the sign-up sheet and then when we call your name, you sing! It'll be on the bench to the right incase you haven't signed it yet, but for now, break a leg! Wes, you're up!"

Wes? We all clapped politely, most of us looking confused. He laughed. I couldn't tell if he was joking around or not, which was odd when it came to Wes, he was always joking around. He got up to the mic, and got down on one knee.

"THIS SONG, IS TO PROFESS MY LOVE FOR DAVID TRUMMERS. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, ITS CRAZY."

Yeah, it was a joke.

The intro came in, and we could all barely contain our laughter.

_My doll is as dainty as a sparrow,__  
__Her figure is somethin' to applaud.__  
__Where she's narrow she's as narrow an arrow,__  
_  
Wes made curves with his hands, and I even saw Ms Smart chuckle.  
_  
And she's broad where a broad should be broad.__  
__A hundred and one pounds of fun,__  
__That's my little honey bun!__  
__Get a load of honey bun tonight._

We all clapped furiously, because even though it was a joke, he sang it well, and he sang it proud.

Mr. Beckenheimer took the stage. "Uh, Kurt Hummel?" Kurt smiled, and went on stage. He adjusted the mic to his height, and I laughed a little.

"Actually, can Blaine please come on up?" I was shocked, but ran up nonetheless. I wonder what was up his sleeve.

I got up there, a bit nervous. "Am I singing? I don't even know what song you're doing!" "Oh, you know it."

The music started, and I did know it. It was _As Long As You're Mine_ from Wicked. How sweet.

Kurt took the center mic, and I sat a bit offstage on a stool.

_Kiss Me too fiercely__  
__Hold me too tight__  
__I need help believing__  
__You're with me tonight___

Kurt blushed and looked down, and I got up from my seat._  
__  
__My wildest dreamings__  
__Could not forsee__  
__Lying beside you__  
__With you wanting me___

_And just for this moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__I've lost all resistance__  
__And crossed some border line__  
__  
_I walked up to the microphone, and we were now both on either sides of it, staring at each other.__

_And if it turns out__  
__It's over too fast__  
__I'll make every last moment last__  
__As long as you're mine___

I started singing._  
__  
__Maybe I'm brainless__  
__Maybe I'm wise__  
__But you've got me seeing__  
__Through different eyes__  
_  
Kurt smiled like he had won the lottery.__

_Somehow I've fallen__  
__Under your spell__  
__And somehow I'm feeling__  
__It's up that I fell___

He joined in._  
__  
__Every moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__I'll wake up my body__  
__And make up for lost time___

I sang,_  
__  
__Say there's no future__  
__For us as a pair___

Remembering that this was what I hear last night, how could I not know it was Wicked?  
_  
__And though I may know__  
__I don't care__  
__Just for this moment__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__Come be how you want to__  
__And see how bright we shine__  
__Borrow the moonlight__  
__Until it is through__  
__And know I'll be here holding you__  
__As long as you're mine__  
__  
_Keeping true to the musical, I asked:__

_What is it?___

Kurt looked at me in the eyes, and said._  
__  
__It's just for the first time,__  
__I feel ... wicked__  
_  
We both looked at each other, breathless, realizing we were in front of a crowd. They clapped and cheered, and Ms Smart took the stage. Well, that was lovely boys! And Blaine, it's your turn!

Kurt went to leave the stage, and I grabbed his arm as he walked by.

"Nu-uh! Not so fast, mister." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chap 23

I queued the sound man, and the intro came in. I grabbed Kurt's hands and pulled him back to the middle of the stage, as I started to sing to him.

_Live in my house,__  
__I'll be your shelter,__  
__Just pay me back__  
__WIth one thousand kisses__  
__Be my lover__  
__and I'll cover you___

I realized how cheesy this was, considering he has just moved into Dalton, but it was the perfect song. Kurt sang Collins part back to me, flawlessly.__

_Open your door,__  
__I'll be your tenant__  
__Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet__  
__But sweet kisses I've got to spare__  
__I'll be there and I'll cover you___

_BOTH__  
__I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__Be my life__  
__  
__Just slip me on,__  
__I'll be your blanket__  
__  
_Kurt took off my jacket, to the delight of the crowd, who cheered crazily.__

_Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat___

_BLAINE__  
__You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle___

_KURT__  
__No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat__  
__  
__BOTH__  
__I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love__  
__Now I know you can rent it__  
__A new lease you are my love, on life__  
__All my life___

_I've longed to discover__  
__Something as true as this is___

I took his hands in mine, really meaning what I said.__

BLAINE_  
__So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you__  
__, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,__  
__When you're worn out and__  
__tired,__When your heart has expired___

_KURT__ (At the same time as __BLAINE__)__  
__If you're cold and you're lonely__  
__You've got one nickel only__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,__  
__With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you___

_BOTH__  
__Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you,__  
__Yeah,__  
__Oh, lover,__  
__I'll cover you..._  
_  
_The crowd roared again, and we could see Wes and David, pretending to cry.

Mr. Beckenheimer cleared his throat. "Alright, uhh. Tristan?" Kurt and I walked backstage, and before joining everyone else outside, we kissed behind the curtains.

"Thanks babe, I love that song."

Kurt kissed me on the forehead, and opened the stage door.

"Anything for you, angel." 


	24. Chapter 24

Chap 24

KURTS POV  
The last Warbler presented his song, and we all got up to leave the auditorium. Blaine and I moved especially quickly, because it was already 5 o clock, and we had to move all my stuff from Lima to Dalton. I predicted lots of time and heavy lifting. Of clothes, that is.

We drove up to the ever so familiar driveway, only to see another car there.

"Do you parents have people over?"

"Um. Not that I'm aware of," and then it clicked. "Carole and Finn are back!" I almost jumped out of the car before it had parked, had Blaine not held me back.

It was strange. I hadn't seen too much of Carole and Finn since the wedding, because I'd been at Dalton, and they were in, well, Italy, but I was so excited to see them.

"I hope they like me..."

Blaine was straightening out his tie, brushing off some invisible dust from his jacket.

I took him by the collar and kissed his forehead.  
"How could they not, Blaine?"

I smiled, and I could tell it relaxed him a bit.

We got up to the door, and it was unlocked. I walked in to find Finn watching Football on TV.

"God, don't you ever get tired of that stuff?"  
"Kurt!" He bounced up from the couch and came over to the doorway. We kind of stood there awkwardly, not knowing if a hug was appropriate. I had to learn how to have a brother, and it was weird.

"How's Dalton? Everyone treating you nice?"  
Finn looked over and realized I wasn't the only one here.

"Yes! They're all lovely, and speaking of lovely people, this is Blaine, he's my, uh, boyfriend."

Finn smiled genuinely.  
"It's nice to meet you!"  
They shook hands.

"So I heard you went to Italy for a football scholarship? How'd it go?" Blaine asked, legitimately interested.

"Well, are you two staying for dinner tonight? I think we're doing take out and a movie, and I think mom wanted everyone to hear about it all at once."

"Well that's up to Kurt."

"Yeah! Totally! I mean, we'll have to pack up the truck first, but we can drive it all back after dinner. You don't have any other plans?"

"No, not at all!" Blaine took my hand, and I still felt the electricity from his touch.

"Kurt, you're home!" Carole came running down the stairs, greeting me with a hug. "It's so great to see you!" I swear she was so close to pinching my cheeks.

"And you must be Blaine!" She gave him a huge hug as well, to Blaine's surprise. "Welcome to our, well, messy home, for the time being. Burt doesn't know how to turn on a vacuum."

Blaine shook his head "It looks lovely Carole, no worries."

"I hear Warblers!" Dad came in and slapped Blaine on the back. "Nice to see you both! What brings you here?"

"Well actually we came to get Kurt's things to move into the dorm."

"Of course!" Carol replied. "Well, let's get to it!"

"Oh you guys don't have to help! You just came back home for goodness sakes, take a break!" I didn't want them all helping out! I felt bad.

"Hey, 5 heads are better than two, right?" Burt said.

"Right!" Finn agreed. "And.. Uh... Ten hands are better than, uh.." You could almost see the gears going off in his head, trying to do the math.

"Come on, Hun." Carole patted him on the back and they headed upstairs. Burt followed and Blaine and I smiled at each other.

"See? They love you." 


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

"Kurt, how do you even have this many clothes?" Burt said with a sigh, putting one of the last boxes into the truck.

"I've been saving my allowances since I was seven, dad."

Blaine chuckled and put down some more boxes he had gotten from upstairs. Dad left to get the last few.

"What are you laughing at, Blaine?"

Blaine let out a bit more laughter. "You're just, such a diva." he wrapped his arms around my waist, beaming.

"And I'm supposed to take that as a compliment?"  
"You better!"

Blaine leaned in to kiss me til we heard the loudest steps ever. Finn laughed at his interruption, passing us by, and I gave him a glare, but couldn't help smiling.

I gave Blaine a quick kiss before we went back inside to warm up, order some take out, and sit down for a great movie.

These family type nights were really nice, especially with Blaine by my side.

"Alright, everybody write down what kind of sub they want, and I will brave the outdoors to get them all!" Carole was so nice.

We all wrote down our favourites, and she and Blaine headed out the door, as he insisted on driving. What a gentleman. 


	26. Chapter 26

Chap 26

I laid down on the couch, exhausted. Finn went upstairs to play more Call of Duty, whatever that is. Sounded like a codeword for using the bathroom to me. I was almost cozy until I noticed my dad sitting in the chair beside me. I got up cautiously. "I know that look on your face, dad. What's up?"

He looked at me, and then looked away, knowing he couldn't lie. "I'm just, wondering..." He had a hard time getting the words out, and I waited patiently. "What happened at McKinley? You never told me, and you seemed fine the next day, so I didn't ask, but... I don't know, I'm just worried I guess." I looked down at the floor, remembering what had happened. "Karfosky." I should've known better than to be so vague. Dad got up from his seat in rage. He was like a hurricane ready to be set in motion, yelling and throwing hand gestures everywhere. "If that kid ever touched you, or hurt you, I swear to God I will call the school, and I will have him expelled!" Finn poked his head around the staircase, looking a little scared and clueless.

I got up and tried to calm him down. "Dad, dad, no, nothing happened." You could almost see the steam come out of his ears, but he calmed down a little. "Well, did you just wanna stay the night at Dalton or something? Blaine doesn't seem like the lying type." "No, dad, let me explain." We both sat down, and I put my head in my hands. "We went to McKinley to get a few things from my locker, and I brought Blaine along, one because I was scared of Karofsky, and two because he wouldn't let me go alone, because he was scared of Karofsky.

"And he should be! The guy is a-"

"Heeeeeyyyyy, guys." Finn came down the stairs, trying to calm down the conversation. "Not trying to be a pest here, but like, Karofsky hasn't pushed a single freshman since you left Kurt."

"He hasn't?" I was shocked. It was what Karofsky lived for, beating the crap out of others for pure enjoyment.

"Well Kurt what happened?" Dad looked so worried. "Did he say something to ya?"

"No, he didn't even see me."

Finn and my father looked like they didn't follow.

"I, don't know what came over me. Everything was fine, and we were about to leave, but then I saw him, and I couldn't move."

It was silent, til I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see it was Finn's. "He can't hurt ya now, he's at McKinley and you're at Dalton."

"I'm still glad you brought Blaine with you though, Kurt. He's a good kid. I can see how protective he is."

"Yep." I responded. "I can barely touch wooden furniture: he's worried I'll get a sliver."

Burt chuckled and relaxed, glad to know the backstory of my jittery phone call earlier.

The door opened, and a waft of delicious smells filled the room.

"Food!" Finn cried out and lept over the couch.  
I got up and took a bag from Blaine.

"You alright?" I smiled, and kissed him on the cheek. He looked confused, but accepted it.

We all gathered at the table and dove into our dinners. Man, was I hungry. 


	27. Chapter 27

Chap 27

CAROLES POV

"God, did Burt say he wanted green or black olives? I forget." Well this isn't good at all, I told him I would remember!

"Black." Blaine smiled and paid for the sandwiches.

"Oh Blaine, no! You don't have to pay, really it's my treat!"

"Don't worry about it Carole, my parents just bought a yacht today. I think they can handle a couple of sandwiches on my credit card." He laughed a little and said good evening to the cashier, who looked particularly upset that night. Nobody, and I mean nobody, is good enough for Kurt. But Blaine is damn close. Really damn close. We sipped our coffees and returned to the car, bags of steaming hot subs in hand.

"So, Carole. I know I'll have to ask Burt this as well, which will all come in good time, but I actually wanted to ask permission to do something special for Kurt on Valentine's Day this weekend."

Wow, I almost forgot. I wonder what Burt and I will do.  
"And what was that darling? I do hope this isn't your way of asking to sleep over."

Blaine blushed a little, oops. "Haha, no not at all Carole. I was actually wondering if Kurt and I, and maybe my sister and Finn, if they wanted to come, could go away for the weekend? I think it'd be a fun trip."

"Oh that sounds wonderful! Where were you planning on going?"

"Uh, well, Kurt and I have been taking French classes… And it is the most romantic city in all of Europe, possibly of the whole world…"

We had gotten to the car, and I put my starbucks on the roof of the car, afraid I'd drop it from shock.

"Paris?"

"Paris."

I shifted a bit, not really believing him.

"…Paris…"

Blaine entered the car.

"Hm, Paris."

Wow.

* * *

**Thank you all, SO MUCH for the feedback, again. It's totally nice to see FanFiction emailing me every single time I sign into my hotmail, haha. Seriously, thank you.**

**Since I'm assuming you're here because you like Kurt/Blaine, I have a surprise for you!**

**I saw someone do a 'shuffle challenge' where you write one-shots for each song that comes up on your iTunes shuffle, and I tried it out! Just wrote the first scene today, and I love it. **

H t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 6 6 3 0 3 4 7 / 1 /

Take out the spaces, and enjoy! Or just head on over to my profile, and click "There's a song for every moment."

I bet you're all gonna enjoy it! I got some super good songs.

Thanks again for the support! I totally appreciate it.

If you ever wanna talk to me, go to wherethequeerthingsare . tumblr . com / ask (without spaces!) I check it every single day. More like every hour, haha.

Lots of love, and another chapter to come soon!


	28. Chapter 28

Chap 28

BLAINES POV

Well, she didn't say no. That's a start! The car ride home was enjoyable, singing along to the radio. Carole's so sweet, I almost wish she was my mom. Not almost, I do wish she was my mom.

We got to the driveway and grabbed our subs, and Carole stopped for a moment. "Are you alright?"

She paused, dropped her bags and gave me a big hug. I tried to return it, still holding the bags in my hand.

"I just know you're going to have an amazing time in Paris."  
I backed up. "Wait, really?"  
"Well no," she grabbed her bags "I still have to talk to Burt about it. But how could he say no?" I chuckled.

"You're a fantastic kid, Blaine. I'm really glad you and Kurt found each other." I kicked at some stones on the ground and blushed. "Me too."

"Alright! Let's feed the animals!"

I opened the door, and saw a contemplative Kurt, sitting on the couch, and a content Burt sitting to the left of him. I wondered what they were talking about.

"Food!" Finn cried out and leapt over the couch.  
Kurt approached and took a bag from my hands.

"You alright?"  
He smiled, and kissed me on the cheek. I was confused, but now wasn't the time, so I didn't ask.

We all gathered at the table and dove into our dinners. Man, was I hungry.

CAROLES POV

We chatted idly over supper, and I knew I had to get Burt away somehow. I wanted to ask about Paris immediately, so that Blaine could surprise Kurt tonight. I knew he would be so happy.

"So, on the way home the car was making some funny noises, weren't they Blaine?"

I winked at him. There was no way we could have heard funny noises, even if there were any. The music was way too loud, but thankfully, Blaine understood what I was doing.

"Yeah, like a weird clicking noise. I don't know, it was weird."

"Well." Burt stood up, brushing the crumbs off of his shirt. "I'm done eating, might as well fix up that car. Sounds like the brakes are shot, and I don't want you driving around with a car in that kind of condition."

They both got up and put on their coats. "I'll show you where it was, it was kind of like a creaking, no, a cracking. Something? Here… it's right…" and the door shut.

BLAINES POV

"Okay, what was that?" I should have known Kurt was too smart to fall for that. "There obviously wasn't any noise in the car." "Oh and you're so sure? You didn't hear it." "No, I heard the GaGa as the car approached the house. There's no way you heard anything over that."

"Wait, there were babies?" Finn interrupted, looking confused. "I'm so not ready for another brother, I just got one."

"**Lady** Gaga, Finn. Lady."

"Hehe, oh." He smiled and grabbed Carole's unfinished sub. He was such a doofus. A kind doofus.

Kurt rolled his eyes and we laughed.

"WHAT?"

Our eyes shot at the door, hearing Burt's protestation from outside, and Finn practically threw his mother's sub across the table, thinking he'd been caught.

So much for Paris.

"Okay, I've got to know what's going on." Kurt looked worried. I knew how close he was to his father.

"I wish I could tell you Kurt, but it's really nothing too serious, maybe he's just… excited?" God, I hoped so.

The door swung open and we looked away immediately, suddenly intrigued by our subs, Finn still staring at his mom and step-dad.

Who was… Smiling?

Burt slapped my back twice, "Blaine, buddy!" and opened his arms. I hugged him, more confused than I think I've ever been in my entire life.

"Blaine, would you like to inform the rest of the table of your plans?"

I grinned uncontrollably.

Paris.


	29. Chapter 29

Chap 29

BLAINE'S POV

"Well, first of all thank you Carole and Burt, I certainly couldn't have made this happen without you two!" They smiled graciously and Kurt was on the edge of his seat. "What's going on, Blaine? Tell me!"

"Well, my mother was recently in Paris…" I looked pointedly at Kurt and watched him as he remembered our conversation in my house that seemed like years ago now. "… and she met up with a few friends, did this, did that, but while she was there, she bought another house." Kurt's eyebrow arched, in confusion, but I could see the excitement bubbling inside of him as I spoke. "And well, since she'll be in Germany on business for the next month or two, the house is completely empty, with five bedrooms.

Kurt's eyes widened and he spoke quietly "Blaine… Do you mean…?"  
I got down on one knee, took Kurt's hand, and said "Will you go to Paris with me for Valentine's Day?"

"Eeeeeeeeee!" Kurt immediately pulled me in to a huge hug, beaming! "Blaine, you are amazing."  
Not wanting to make anyone uncomfortable, I pulled away, and sat down, grinning while Kurt danced in his seat. "And since we have five bedrooms, I was going to ask my sister to come, and maybe Finn, if you were interested?"

Finn played sheepishly with an abandoned tomato chunk on the table. "I'll have to ask Rachel, she probably has the whole week planned out." Of course! How could I forget. "Well, she can come along too if she wants! My dad owns an airline, so all the plane tickets would be free."  
Finn smiled and perked up a little. "I'll ask!" he replied, grinning.

Through all the excitement, we had almost forgotten of our other long awaited news.  
"Finn, would you like to tell the table your results from the football tournament?" Carole said, sweetly.

"Oh my god, Finn, we were stealing the spotlight, I'm so sorry!" I felt horrible! "How did it go?"

"Well, there were twenty universities there, all watching us perform, and I think there were about 100 kids there. We each played five games over two days, and the third day we came back to the stadium to read off which universities wanted to talk to us, and to go for a mini interview."

"He had no clue what to wear, we should have called you Kurt, it could have been a disaster." Carole laughed.

"And, I got interviewed by ten different universities!"

"My god, Finn! That's half! What did you wear?" "Clothes?"

Kurt paused and rolled his eyes. "Oh my god Finn, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Oh! Shirt and tie." He smiled. "And pants!"

"I sure hope so."

"Well boy, how did the interviews go? What happened?"

Finn looked down and smiled. "I got full rides to four universities for a football scholarship, I just have to pick one, and finish up grade twelve with good marks."

"Oh my god that's amazing!"

"Holy shit!"

We all got up and hugged Finn simultaneously.

"Have you told Rachel yet? She's gonna flip!"

He smiled in confusion. "Uh, yeah. I'm not sure if it's gonna be a good flip or a bad flip."

I put my hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Either way Finn, this is seriously a great accomplishment. Not a lot of people get the chance to do what they love for a living, and you've got that chance!"

He grinned. "Thanks Blaine!"

If someone had walked in on this scene, they'd think we were insane, just sitting at the table smiling like idiots. Life was good.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not updating! I've had some recent stuff happening, nothing bad, no worries . But I have one exam left Friday, and then I start over anew for semester two! Woot!

**Feel free to Review! I do not bite! And I appreciate any type of criticism!**


	30. Chapter 30

Chap 30

KURT'S POV

Energy was high, and we could barely sit through the movie. We mostly talked throughout, about Italy, and France, but mostly Italy to distract Finn from having too much fun with his Nerf gun. We've had enough of that at school.*

Once the movie ended, we put on our coats and shoes, and said goodbye to the family for our trip back to Dalton with my dad's truck. Finn went to open the door, and strangely, it just, wouldn't.

I gave out an exasperated sigh. "Finn, is it locked?"

"No, I swear! It's not locked this time!"

Dad's brows furrowed, and he tried the door himself. "What the heck…?"

Blaine went over to the window and gasped. "What is it sweetie?" Carole rushed over to his side. "Oh my… I'll get some extra pillows."

The whole street was filled with ice, the door must be frozen shut.

"Whoa… It's like the north pole out there." Finn said, mouth gaping. "I guess you'll both be staying the night. There's no way you can go anywhere with all that ice, and it's getting late."

I looked at my Gucci watch. Wow, It was getting late.

"All my clothes are in the truck!"

"You guys can borrow some of my stuff! It might be a little big, but it's better than sleeping in the clothes you wore all day."

"I was more worried about their wellbeing, but thank you Finn." I replied, smiling. This whole having a brother thing was turning out to be kind of awesome.

"Well boys, off to bed! You've got a busy day tomorrow if you're going to wake up early to drive back to Dalton!" Carole shoved pillows and blankets into my arms, and Blaine and I walked downstairs to my room, stunned. I mean, they never let Rachel sleep over. They knew we were boyfriends.

Hm.

FINN'S POV

"Aurrrghh?" I looked at my alarm clock to see it was 2 in the morning. I was super duper thirsty. I headed downstairs to the kitchen to grab a glass of water, till I heard some weird noises downstairs.  
*Crash*  
"Shit!"  
"It's okay, c'mere."

Oh my god! Somebody was in our house, stealing the stuff in the basement! What about Blaine and Kurt? Oh my god. It's these moments I wish I was a super hero. I grabbed the nearest weapon – a banana – and run downstairs.  
"BUURGLARRR-AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Finn!" Kurt got up immediately, looking completely dishevelled.

"Sorry!"

I ran back upstairs, banana in hand, shocked. I just saw my baby brother making out with another dude on his bed! **In my clothes. **

I am not going to be able to sleep now.  
Time for COD.

KURT'S POV

I flopped on the bed in embarrassment. "Do you think he saw anything?"  
"No, I'm sure he just had something important to tell us about Bulgaria." Blaine always tried to make situations lighter.

"Ughhhh."

Blaine chuckled. "Don't worry about it, if anything he'll just make sure to leave us alone next time."

"Oh, next time? Feeling confident are we?" We smiled at each other and snuggled on the bed.

"Why did he have a banana in his hand?"

* * *

*Dalton Reference : This isn't set in the Dalton universe, just thought it'd be fun to put that in there, since I think Finn would have a lot of fun with the twins, when he wasn't scared of them.


	31. Chapter 31

KURTS POV

Kurt woke up bleary eyed, strangely warm.

_Oh yeah, right, I have a gorgeous man in my arms._

Kurt smiled to himself as he got ready for the day, letting Blaine enjoy some more sleep before their drive back to Dalton. He still couldn't believe that he was going to Paris, with his beautiful boyfriend.

He moved closer only to wake Blaine up by accident, and Blaine tumbled off the bed while trying to roll to his left.

"Grrrunnggh"

"Hun, I don't think that's English."

"Foooooood."

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you."

Blaine was still face planted on the hardwood floor.

Kurt leaped from the bed to cuddle up beside him, dust and dirt be damned.

"I love you too, but that's not the magic word."

"Hogwarts?"

"Carole! Blaine doesn't need any pancakes!

Blaine immediately shot up to sit, his eyes wide open.

"PLEASE!"

Carole replied from the top of the stairs.

"You sure? You growing boys need your breakfast!"

Kurt replied, staring amusedly at Blaine. "Oh! He changed his mind. We'll be up shortly!"

"Urghnnnff."

"Come on, get up." Kurt took Blaine's hands to pull him up standing, and Blaine proceeded to hug him limply, as if he was still asleep.

"God, you are so not a morning person. Alright, get dressed, and I shall make you coffee."

"Okayyyy." Blaine moved around the room sleepily, and I headed up the stairs to find Finn, his hair a mess, in a bath robe (closed, thank fully) zoning out into oblivion.

"Um, Finn?"

"Ergh?"

"Why are none of the men in my life coherent this morning?"

"Ergh."

"What's wrong?"

"Rachel. University. Bad, sad, mad. No sleep. Sleep is for the weak. Finn not weak."

"Two cups of coffee it is. I hope you two work things out, I suppose. She's a diva, but you seem to love her for it."

Finn let his head thud onto the table and Kurt kept quiet as he made one coffee in a mug, and two to go.  
His dad had already made his amazing pancakes, and presumably went back to bed. It was alright though, they'd said their goodbyes last night. Now Kurt and Blaine had to get on the road.

As if he had read Kurt's mind, Blaine appeared in the kitchen. Kurt immediately passed him coffee. He didn't know how many more unintelligible grunts he could decipher.

"Is he-?"

"Rachel."

"Oh."

They went about breakfast quietly, eating pancakes and shamelessly playing footsie underneath the table. They tried to get Finn to show a sign of existence, but his head was still against the counter. They left him breakfast, and it was only when they started to get ready to leave that they heard his soft snores echoing around them.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup."

They got into the car and Kurt immediately started up on the conversation.

"So do you think your sister will be able to come to Paris?"

"I don't know, she's kind of shrugged it off for now, and told me she'd answer later. She's wondering whether she should make a move on this guy she likes, or wait it out. She's the queen of flirtation, he's probably head over heels already, but when she's trying to get someone, she really puts all her effort into it, so…"

Kurt smiled at this. _I wonder where she got it from, Huh Blaine?_

I couldn't wait to get back to Dalton, unpack everything, and start packing for PARIS! I couldn't believe it. I was going to Paris.  
Paris, France. I'm so surprised.

We're leaving Thursday, in TWO DAYS, and I can barely contain my excitement.

It's going to be wonderful.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry again – I suck at updating.

I have some questions though, and I really need your input. This fic can go wherever you want it to go, you're in charge! So tell me:

Should Blaine and Kurt go to Paris alone?  
-AND-  
Should Finn be with Rachel? Should they break up? If so, do you want him to be with anyone else?

**Please** let me know.

**Review for Klainebows.**

Might I add, that if you're here, you must love Darren and Chris, right?  
I've got an RPF going, and it seems to be becoming very popular!  
You might like it :)

http : /www . fanfiction . net /s/6704794/1/Chris_Colfer_and_Darren_Criss_RPF

Adios amigos!


End file.
